thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Get Over It
Jake tells Charles to accept Jabari’s death and get over it! Plot Charles, who still hasn’t left his room for two weeks is still sulking Jabari’s death. Jake brings Charles’ breakfast but Charles says he doesn’t want it. Jake goes in the room and has a talk with Charles. He tells him that everyone’s gonna die someday but Charles asks him is he and the brothers gonna die. Jake decides to tell him secret that kept between them, Ro Ro and Shao Kahn and Sindel. “When Ro Ro created us, he supplied us with something that will keep us alive. We will expire eventually, but, to keep us alive, we’re supplied the anti-venom of a mutated anaconda. Every time we die, the antivenom’s effects progress and we can travel as souls into a skin. It also takes a little bit away, so we have to refill at critical times.” Jake says. Charles realizes that there’s only one mutated anaconda in the universe…Andy! Jake also says that Andy’s waste creates the anti-venom and that’s why they keep his…shit. Charles asks is Ro Ro on the same restrictions but Jake explains Ro Ro too. “Ro Ro is special. He will live for eternity. But, if the elder gods see him as an extreme threat, and I’m talking “Grand Theft Auto V” threat to them, they will send a mercenary out to destroy his physical form and then when his soul is released, they will banish him to the Netherrealm. Raiden, who is an elder god, can do both, so Raiden is a possible threat to Ro Ro but Raiden loves him so I’m sure he wouldn’t let them kill him.” Charles starts to feel better and eats his breakfast. He comes down to the kitchen where the Kahns are finishing their breakfast and are relieved to see him. Mace and Ace are about to go to work when Charles says he wants to go with them. Jalen, happy to see his son happy again, asks if he can go with the twins. They say yes, and Ro Ro gives him the ability to survive in space. When they get to the Time Zone, Mace and Ace give them a share of their powers; flight and the ability to grant wishes. Charles hopes to meet someone with a boy his age to play with. 5 hours pass and someone makes it to the Time Zone. They have a child his game but it’s a girl. He and the girl hit it off. It’s 12:20 PM and Mace and Ace inform Charles that it’s their lunch break. On their way to Earth, Charles asks what the two do during the time someone doesn’t come to the Time Zone. Ace says that he tinkers with the fabric of time and space, and controls the good of the universe. Mace says that he tinkers with the fabric of time and space also but controls the evil in the universe. Charles asks what it involves and Mace says he can make a new evil but Ace HAS to make a new good to counter the evil he has created. One thing out of balance, the whole universe is fucked up. Charles says he wants to go home so they take him home and he calls his new girlfriend.